


Una vita di attesa

by Kikky



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Bisexual!Fiorello, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Ibiza!Amadello, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Outing, Pansexual!Amadeus, Qualcuno ha detto angst?, Spogliarello, Stripping, Tiziano Ferro è il più grande shipper Amadello
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: Nella Ibiza dei magnifici Anni Novanta il divertimento abbonda, sopratutto quello notturno. Due colleghi radiofonici, nonché grandi amici, vengono inviati dal loro ente radiofonico a girare degli speciali episodi televisivi per le coste di quella splendida città. Torneranno a casa con un segreto in più da mantenere, un segreto che non rimarrà ancora a lungo tale, visto il tremore nelle mani di Fiorello quando si appresta a salire sul palco dell'Ariston per fare il suo discorso.Primo capitolo: Notte ad Ibiza (ambientato ad Ibiza)Secondo capitolo: La lettera (ambientato a Sanremo)
Relationships: Amadeus | Amedeo Sebastiani/Rosario Fiorello
Kudos: 5





	1. Notte ad Ibiza

**Author's Note:**

> La prima parte fu pubblicata su Tumblr il 26 febbraio 2020.  
> Fun fact: questo vuol dire che è stata pubblicata il giorno dopo il mio compleanno. Non so se prendere questa come una cosa negativa o positiva, quindi nel dubbio: Amadello angst!  
> Ribadisco che questo lavoro è totalmente parodico e tutti i personaggi sono solo ispirati a persone realmente esistenti. In nessun modo queste dinamiche risultano applicabili nella realtà.  
> ATTENZIONE: menzione nel totale rispetto delle persone reali rispettivamente della moglie (Susanna Biondo) e la figlia di Fiorello, anch'esse però solo sottoforma di personaggio e in alcun modo qualcosa rivolto verso le persone reali. In this house we love and respect real relationships and we can separate reality from fiction!

Rosario accese un’altra sigaretta e assaporò ad occhi chiusi la prima boccata di fumo.

“Ti piace proprio il mio profilo, eh? Va bene che sono bello, ma addirittura così tanto da non riuscire a smettere di guardarmi.”

Una figura emerse dalla camera e lo raggiunse in balcone. Amedeo indossava ancora gli stessi abiti con cui avevano filmato la nuova pubblicità per la radio quel pomeriggio, nonostante il bagno a sorpresa che l’amico gli aveva riservato in spiaggia. Gli abiti si asciugano in fretta sotto il sole di Ibiza.

“Non mi piace quando ti metti a fumare così.”

Rosario riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò con aria rapita. I lunghi capelli neri, sciolti poco prima, gli ricadevano sulle spalle nude in un gioco d’ombre che ben si abbinava con la pelle abbronzata e la tonica figura del suo petto. Sorrise un po’.

“Preferiresti fosse un purino?”, rimbeccò avvicinando di nuovo la sigaretta alla bocca. Amedeo gli fermò il braccio prima che potesse aspirare di nuovo.

“Per divertirsi non serve sballarsi o fumare. Non serve nemmeno bere alcool. È-”

“Oh, per favore Ama, non ricominciare con le tue solite-”

“...tutto contenuto nella musica. Sai come ci si sballa davvero? Si balla. Si balla e si ascolta musica buona.”

Con gentilezza Amedeo provò a sfilargli il bastoncino incandescente dalle dita e ottenne un solo debole mugugno di protesta quando riuscì nel suo intento.

“Quando ancora lavoravo nei villaggi turistici,” cominciò a raccontare Rosario guardando le luci cittadine, “c’era un numero particolare che si faceva con la musica e il ballo, come dici te.”

Sorrise in modo furbesco.

“Tra di noi era conosciuto come ‘Lo Spogliarello’”.

Amedeo gettò la cicca dal balcone senza preoccuparsi sul dove fosse atterrata e strinse gentilmente la mano di Rosario, che ancora era concentrato a perdersi sognante tra quelle luci lontane e vicine.

Era una notte calda ma piacevole, con un buon venticello fresco che asciugava il sudore e un buon amico con cui passare le ultime ore prima di dormire. Strano, pensò di striscio Amedeo, che tale amico non avesse proposto di andare in qualche locale come suo solito. Non che ci tenesse particolarmente, sopratutto dopo l’incidente sul cubo dell’altro giorno...al solo pensiero provò un sentimento strano, tra la vergogna e il fascino.

“‘Lo Spogliarello?’ Immagino tu abbia visto tante belle ragazze in tali occasioni.”

“Mh?”

Rosario scoppiò a ridere di gusto e avvicinò la mano alla bocca, come per tirare una boccata di fumo da una sigaretta che ormai non c’era più, e invece si ritrovò la mano di Amedeo, che ancora stava sopra la sua. Per mascherare il gesto la portò alle labbra e le posò gentilmente sulla pelle pallida dell’amico. Gli parve di vedere un lieve sussulto turbare la sua solita compostezza, ma probabilmente era stato il vento.

“A fare lo spogliarello eravamo noi maschi. Uno spettacolo tutto per le signore. E, beh, per i signori dell’altra sponda, anche. Non si fanno discriminazioni.”

Amedeo annuì seriamente. Doveva cercare di torgliersi l’immagine mentale del suo migliore amico coperto solo da un pezzo d’intimo provocante, uno di quelli che non lasciava niente all’immaginazione...vicino a una bella donna altrettanto svestita, ovviamente, con dei bei seni tondi e i fianchi sottili, magari abbastanza giovane e abbronzata, capelli e occhi neri come quelli del suo amico.

Quanto sarebbe stata graziosa una donna con i tratti di Rosario? L’amico aprì in un sorriso la schiera ordinata di denti bianchissimi e Amedeo si ritrovò improvvisamente a deglutire, affannato. Sarebbe stata meravigliosa.

“Dopotutto non si può dire nulla finché non si prova tutto, no? Ti dirò”, aggiunse sottovoce Rosario, in arte Fiorello (o Fiore per gli amici), avvicinandosi al suo viso come se ne sapesse più dell’amico,

“Il sesso tra ragazzi non è poi così male.”

“Fiore…!”

“Ricordi come si dice fiore in siciliano? Ciuri, come nella canzone. Ciuri! Quasi lo preferisco al mio nome d’arte.”

Amedeo rimase scandalizzato sia dall’argomento toccato, che dalla velocità e naturalezza con cui Ciuri, no, Rosario aveva cambiato discorso.

“Vuoi che ti chiami Ciuri?” chiese fingendo di non aver provato alcun senso di imbarazzo. Fiorello sembrò pensarci un po’ su, poi avvicinò il suo viso a quello di Amedeo, in arte Amadeus, abbastanza perché a quest’ultimo venissero le palpitazioni, e infine cominciò a cantare piano.

“ _Ciuri, ciuri, ciuri di tottu l’annu, l’amuri ca mi dasti ti lu tornu_!”

Scoppiò a ridere e si allontanò di qualche centimetro, tanto che i capelli si spostarono sul petto nudo creando nuovi disegni meravigliosi.

“Sai che ti dico, Ama? Non sarebbe affatto male. Ciuri!”

“Ciuri”, ripetè l’amico.

“Comunque, parlavo dello spogliarello”.

Con dita frenetiche rovistò nelle tasche dei pantaloni in cerca del pacchetto di sigarette, alzò lo sguardo, notò quello di estrema disapprovazione di Amadeus e decise di poter tranquillamente evitare.

“Eravamo coperti solo da due cappelli da cowboy: uno dietro, uno davanti. E ballavamo, ammiccavamo, c’era la musica e le signore concitate che seguivano con interesse il decorso degli eventi. Era magnifico. Se poi la serata era particolarmente buona, allora si toglieva il cappello di dietro, e quello davanti stava su senza mani!”

Rise ancora e fissò un Amadeus dallo sguardo sempre più scuro. Aveva cambiato posizione: ora aveva rannicchiato le gambe, portandole al petto, ma non aveva smesso di tenergli la mano.

“Ma è impossibile. Come facevi a tener su il cappello solo con la forza del…?” Le guance del povero Ama si infiammarono come mele mature.

“Ah! Segreto professionale”, rispose Fiorello alzandosi in piedi e tendendo la mano al suo amico perché facesse lo stesso. Amadeus preferì alzarsi mentre dava le spalle a Fiore, forse per avere più stabilità, o forse perché immaginare l’amico con addosso solo un cappello era bastato perché non fosse sicuro di cosa si vedesse attraverso i pantaloni. Si ritrovò ad avere caldo noonstante la presenza del vento, quindi rientrò in camera, seguito dall’amico.

“Ma se vuoi ti posso far vedere”.

Il cuore di Amadeus ebbe un sussulto e sprofondò.

“Far vedere cosa?”

“Hai un cappello?”

Si dava il caso che si, Amadeus avesse un cappello. Non era certo da cowboy, ma fungeva comunque al suo scopo, se lo scopo era quello che aveva intuito. Andò quindi a recuperarlo da un cassetto vicino al letto matrimoniale di quella stanza (che quel dettaglio fosse preambolo di cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo?) e, un po’ tremante per la confusione, lo porse a Fiorello.

Era un cappellino da baseball. Ad occhio l’amico prese le misure, sembrò ragionarsi su un attimo e infine sorrise, simile a un dispettoso e glorioso dio greco per gli occhi di Amadeus.

“Questo è perfetto!” esclamò avvicinandosi a una piccola radio portatile poggiata sopra un mobile. Con un po’ di fretta la accese e si mise a cercare una buona stazione; non doveva essere difficile in una notte estiva a Ibiza.

Intanto Amadeus avvicinò una sedia al centro della stanza.

“Devo sedermi?” chiese guardando l’amico. La radio si intonò finalmente su una buona canzone dance e Fiorello sorrise soddisfatto.

“Mh? Si, siediti, siediti. Anzi, no!”, si corresse,

“Rimani in piedi e goditi lo spettacolo.” Ammiccò e cominciò a muoversi per la stanza concentrandosi per ora in un classico ballo da villaggio turistico, senza alcun suggerimento sul successivo spogliarello.

Amadeus si unì presto a lui, nonostante il suo modo fosse decisamente più scoordinato, e insieme risero e ballarono sino alla pubblicità così tanto che si dimenticarono, per quei pochi minuti, di quello che dovevano fare all’inizio.

“Aspettiamo la prossima canzone?” chiese Amadeus senza fiato.

Senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui, Fiorello si avvicinò e gli prese con delicatezza le braccia in modo considerabile quasi seducente, se Amadeus non conoscesse così bene il suo amico da sapere di sbagliarsi.

Forse, conoscendolo, non l’avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno a sé stesso, ma la verità era che Ciuri era un coccolone di prim’ordine, una persona che non viveva senza un minimo contatto fisico ogni due minuti. Amadeus si ritrovò a contraccambiare il gesto, come al solito.

“Perché aspettare? Ogni suono è musica se ci credi abbastanza”, esclamò il futuro comico mentre mollava di colpo la presa e si esibiva in una velocissima piroetta che ebbe il potere di strappare una breve risata al suo migliore amico.

Dunque, mentre la radio dava i suoi consigli per acquisti in spagnolo, il suo Ciuri posò lentamente le dita ai bordi dei pantaloni e ci giocherellò, un po’ sculettando e un po’ ballando, mentre i lunghi capelli gli finivano sul viso e sulle spalle.

“Forza, forza! Si ha bisogno di un po’ di incitamento qui!” urlò Fiore alzando morbidamente un braccio.

La pubblicità finì, una nuova canzone iniziò, e lui cominciò ad ondeggiare a tempo cercando di trattenere il riso alla vista di Amadeus, che cercava di imitare alcune delle sue mosse e gli dava corda: infatti l’amico si esibì in un gioioso urletto di incoraggiamento e cominciò a battere le mani a tempo, come se non ci fosse nessun’altro oltre loro in quell’hotel; ma dopotutto, chi se ne fregava davvero?

Fiorello cominciò ad abbassare i pantaloni lentamente, fin troppo per un sempre più divertito (e stranamente rapito) Amadeus, che ancora era intento a urlare e saltare in giro come non avrebbe mai fatto nemmeno dentro uno strip club.

Dopo quella che parve un’eternità Fiorello finì di togliere quell’indumento e rimase in mutande, sorridente come un divo mentre roteava i pantaloni per aria e la radio cambiava canzone.

La scena fu tanto esilarante per Amadeus che quasi piangeva dalle risate mentre ancora cercava (invano) di muoversi a ritmo e di dire qualcosa che non fossero versi scoordinati tra il riso e vocaleggi di apprezzamento.

Nonostante i suoi movimenti tenessero poco senso del ritmo, Ciuri non poté fare a meno di sentirsi bene nel vedere tutta quella foga e partecipazione da parte del suo compostissimo amico.

“Qui si arriva alla parte bollente!” esclamò Fiorello con i capelli in bocca.

Li tolse con una manata e gettò i pantaloni a terra prima di cominciare a toccare in modo suadente l’elastico delle mutande, gesto che ebbe il potere di far smettere all’istante il balletto di Amadeus, le cui orecchie d’un tratto si tinsero di un profondo rosso, come di solito accadeva quando si ritrovava in sentimenti di estrema confusione, e come sotto incantesimo si sedette zitto sulla sedia in mezzo alla stanza. Il suo migliore amico, preso com’era dal tenere lo spogliarello a ritmo, non fece caso a quell’improvviso cambiamento d’umore.

Ancora a tempo di musica, Fiorello diede le spalle all’amico, camminò all’inverso e si avvicinò sino a fermarsi a meno di un metro di distanza dalle sue gambe. La canzone finì e fu seguita da un’altra.

“Serata dance oggi per questa radio, eh? Meglio per noi!” ridacchiò sollevato. Sarebbe stato molto più strano fare quello che stava facendo con in sottofondo una malinconica canzone d’amore.

“Ora, signore, avrei bisogno del suo aiuto”, esclamò ancora diretto verso Amadeus, che dietro di lui si era fatto immobile come una statua. Il motivo per cui stava immobile così era molto semplice: la visione di Fiorello l’aveva lasciato senza parole, seppur non in modo negativo.

Si sentiva come se fosse in presenza dell’uomo più bello del mondo, con quella pelle abbronzata, il fisico asciutto e armonioso e quei dannati occhi neri, circondati dai capelli ribelli che ondeggiavano con lui. Si sentiva attratto da lui in un modo che non avrebbe mai immaginato, che non osava immaginare. Che sentimento stava provando? Non ne aveva idea.

“Come scusa?” chiese inghiottendo la saliva. Era così concentrato sul grazioso fondoschiena del suo Ciuri che non aveva percepito nemmeno mezza parola di quello che gli veniva detto. Fiorello rise e si avvicinò il tanto giusto per sfiorargli appena la gamba, contatto che gli parve scottare e gelare allo stesso tempo.

“Ma come? La notte è ancora giovane, non è mica ora di dormire! E poi si sa, chi dorme non piglia...pesci!”

La battuta era scontata quando ambigua: entrambi risero di gusto.

Amadeus provò il fugace pensiero di voler delicatamente tirare i capelli davanti a lui, in maniera giocosa forse, oppure solo per scoprire la delicata gola, e affondare le labbra nell’incavo del suo collo…

“Dicevo: ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Ama”, ripetè Fiorello dandosi una piccola pacca sul sedere,

“Qualcuno mi deve pur sfilare le mutande, no? Altrimenti non posso mettere il cappello dove dico io, e questo diventa uno spogliarello a metà. A nessuno piacciono gli spogliarelli a metà, sono tristi e pieni di cose lasciare in sospeso.”

Come ipnotizzato, Amadeus tese le mani in avanti e le pose nei fianchi caldi e lievemente umidi di sudore dell’amico.

La differenza tra la pelle e il tessuto fu abbastanza perché avvertisse un profondissimo senso erotico cominciare ad emergere dalla parte più oscura del suo animo, eppure decise, seppur non proprio consciamente, di non reprimerlo.

Cominciò subito ad abbassare un lato di qualche centimetro, poi si fermò e tirò dall’altra parte finché non fu a livello e così via, cercando di rispettare il tempo della nuova canzone, finché il tessuto non scivolò fia da solo con il prezioso aiuto della gravità, lasciando davanti a lui due morbide pagnotte di pane più chiare su cui veniva voglia di dormire sopra.

Preso dal gioco, Fiore ondeggiò in modo sensuale e sottolineò con gli indici le natiche, per poi farle ricadere togliendo le dita di colpo.

“Ti piace quel che vedi, bel fustone?” chiese mettendo su una voce vagamente effemminata. Amadeus, che dopotutto proprio santo non era, sopratutto se si trattava di continuare una gag, gli afferrò il sedere e morsicò piano una natica, cosa che produsse un urletto da parte di Fiore, che d’istinto tentò di spostarsi un po’.

“Il più buon prosciutto che abbia mai assaggiato”, esclamò Amadeus avvicinandosi per un secondo morso. Per poco non ci riuscì: un Fiorello ridente gli allontanò il viso con la mano.

“E non hai ancora visto che salame! Dove avevo poggiato il cappello…?”

Amadeus, impeccabile come suo solito, glielo passò senza nemmeno provare a sbirciare davanti, anche perché se Fiore sino a quel momento era rimasto girato ci doveva essere un motivo ben preciso, e Amadeus non era quel tipo di persona che vuole sapere l’origine dei trucchi dei prestigiatori.

“Tra salame e prosciutto, direi che preferisco il secondo.”

“Ne sei proprio sicuro?”

No, Amadeus non lo era per nulla. Osservò la curva della schiena mentre Fiorello si piegava e sistemava in qualche modo il cappello sul davanti. Non poté evitare di osservare anche qualcos’altro: grazie all’angolo, ora poteva vedere più a fondo sotto le pagnotte che il suo Ciuri aveva sotto la schiena bruna.

Per qualche motivo prese nota mentale del fatto che persino là sotto, o almeno così gli era parso, il suo migliore amico era ben depilato.

“Sei pronto?” chiese Fiore all’improvviso. Amadeus non era mai stato più pronto.

“Dov’è il mio incoraggiamento?”

Amadeus cominciò subito a sfarfallinare le mani e ululare il più teso “ooooo” della sua vita (finora), e nonostante non potesse vederlo, Fiore compì i suoi stessi gesti.

La radio decise di tradirli proprio in quel momento: la canzone finì e iniziò di nuovo la pubblicità.

“No!” Urlarono insieme i due amici prima di scoppiare a ridere.

“Non avevi detto che persino la pubblicità è musica o qualcosa del genere?” rincarò Amadeus accarezzandogli delicatamente una coscia, cosa che Fiorello finse di non trovare piacevole, perché dopotutto stava facendo uno spogliarello ironico per il suo amico, mica qualcosa di realmente erotico.

“Non funziona senza la parola magica.”   
Amadeus ci pensò un po’ su. La carne sotto le sue mani era calda e morbida in un modo che non gli era mai parso prima, che gli pareva meraviglioso in quella notte calda, quasi preannunciasse qualcosa di proibito. Oh, al diavolo proibito: erano pur sempre a Ibiza, ben lontani da qualunque limite e freno che poteva mettersi. 

“Per favore?” miagolò pizzicando piano la pelle di quelle gambe sinuose. Che diavolo stava facendo?

Fiorello si ritrovò a considerare l’idea che quello spogliarello non sarebbe finito nel modo con cui lo aveva previsto. A dirla tutta, non era proprio offeso da questa idea.

“La parola magica, ovvero una sola parola. Riesci a contare da solo o hai bisogno d’aiuto?”

Ci voleva poco per far ridere Amadeus, che di nuovo rise piano, impegnato com’era a far risalire le mani lungo i fianchi e il bacino del suo migliore amico con gesti mirati e calcolati.

“Ciuri?” rispose mentre faceva aderire sui palmi la polpa del sedere. Fiorello esalò rumorosamente.

“Dillo di nuovo”, ansimò sorridendo allungando una mano a prendere la testa di Amadeus per avvicinarlo contro la natica senza un motivo valido, neppure giustificabile con lo scherzo.

Voleva che il suo amico lo leccasse. Era una cosa assurda, no?

Per quanto assurda potesse essere, il dj sembrò avergli letto nel pensiero, perché poco dopo il timido Amadeus mosse le labbra e lasciò una lunga striscia refrigerante con la lingua sul suo posteriore, cosa che non solo gli provocò l’involontaria chiusura degli occhi, ma anche una debole instabilità del cappello posto sopra le sue grazie.

“Ciuri”.

La voce roca di Amadeus doveva essere uno stop, un limite alle sue azioni, e invece Fiorello si ritrovò a seguire le musichette della pubblicità fino a girarsi in modo tale che il suo petto fosse davanti al migliore amico, il quale poteva notare, seppure non avesse esperienza nel campo, quanto quel cappello lasciasse ben poco all’immaginazione.

Amadeus voleva sentire ancora il sapore della sua pelle sulla lingua.

Per Fiorello, che ormai sapeva leggere il suo amico come un libro aperto, non ci volle molto per capire che tipo di pensieri gli frullassero in testa, sopratutto con quegli occhi scuri e le lunghe ciglia perse in qualche punto vicino alle sue coscie.

Che male mai avrebbe potuto fare? Delicatamente spostò le gambe in modo da incastrarle con quelle di Amadeus, che subito alzò lo sguardo sorpreso (e imbarazzato, a giudicare dal colore vermiglio che avevano assunto le sue orecchie) e cercò invano di indietreggiare nella sedia. Dopotutto era pur sempre cresciuto in una famiglia cristiana originaria del sud, dove cose come l’attrazione per i ragazzi era considerata uno dei peggiori peccati esistenti. Era teso come una corda di violino.

Di nuovo la radio si degnò di passare una buona canzone, e di nuovo Fiorello cominciò a ballare a tempo.

Amadeus, d’altro canto, era intento a spingere contro un enorme muro mentale: nessuno lo saprà mai, continuava a dire tra sé e sé, eppure in qualche modo qualcuno lo saprà, ne sono certo. Come ipnotizzato, di nuovo si trovò ad accarezzare dolcemente le gambe del suo Ciuri.

Sentiva di stare per esplodere.

L’odore di Fiore era così buono che gli si andava formando un nodo in gola, senza considerare l’attrito che cominciava a desiderare in modo istintivo e disperato. Non vedeva l’ora che quello spogliarello finisse. Non voleva vederne mai la fine.

Fiorello osservò ballando l’ansimare nervoso del suo migliore amico e ne fu segretamente ammaliato. In effetti quel gioco stava durando fin troppo, no? Con una mossa felina si sedette sulle ginocchia di Amadeus e ondeggiò sino a spostare il cappello a diretto contatto coi pantaloni di tela.

Non poteva avvertire nulla a causa del grosso tessuto tra lui e il bacino dell’altro, quindi non aveva la benché minima idea di come quell’azione creasse il contatto perfetto per del potenziale e agognato attrito. Amadeus ingoiò forte.

Fiorello ridacchiò, implicitamente contento di sentirsi desiderato nonostasse coscientemente non riuscisse a percepire nulla di quello che stava accadendo.

“Lor signore, le piace ciò che vede?” esclamò Fiorello scuotendo la folta chioma via dalle sue spalle.

Amadeus si sentiva in contemporanea alle porte dell’inferno e del paradiso. Doveva avvertire l’amico del contatto tra i loro bacini, oppure doveva far finta di nulla e assecondare le sue mosse?

I suoi denti splendevano come perle nella zona d’ombra tra i loro corpi, spettacolo incorniciato da quei capelli ribelli e il suo spettacolare fisico asciutto e abbronzato. Amadeus fu improvvisamente consapevole di quale fosse il pericolo più immediato.

Con una mossa disperata (ma molto debole) provò a spingere via Fiore, ma le sue mani invece di fermarsi continuarono il percorso sino alla schiena, per poi scendere sul bacino e spingerlo delicatamente contro di sé.

A questo punto era difficile pensare a cosa fosse giusto o sbagliato: furono catapultati in una strana dimensione, più lenta e senza alcuna morale, piena solo di sensazioni e qualcosa di profondo e incontrollabile che poteva essere definito solo come istinto.

Fiorello spinse il bacino contro quello di Amadeus.

Finalmente l’attrito tanto desiderato arrivò con la compressione. Amadeus non poté proferire parola mentre si perdeva negli occhi neri di Ciuri, che ora ricambiavano l’oscura malizia dei suoi, e sentiva vagamente il muro rompersi, un infinito e profondo senso di affetto per lui annidarsi nel petto e, ultima ma non ultima, la familiare sensazione di contrattura ritmica e incontrollabile nei suoi pantaloni.

Fu proprio quella a riportarlo improvvisamente alla realtà.

Aveva appena bagnato i pantaloni come un comune adolescente, lui, che l’adolescenza ormai l’aveva abbandonata da almeno qualche anno.

Si sentì un fallito. Si sentì euforico. Nell’impeto del momento, prima che i suoi pensieri di colpa rovinassero tutto, decise di seguire l’istinto e prese il collo di Fiore, lo avvicinò a sé e, senza tante cerimonie poggiò la bocca aperta sulla sua.

Nulla lo poteva preparare alla tremenda sensazione di labbra chiuse contro labbra aperte.

Fiore era stato preso largamente alla sprovvista e per questo non aveva risposto. Il suo era stato un gioco, un qualcosa fatto per noia e divertimento, giusto? Ormai non lo sapeva più nemmeno lui. Quel bacio l’aveva gelato sul posto.

Ama, il suo riservato, impeccabile Ama. Cosa aveva fatto Fiorello per fargli avere quella reazione? Una cosa del genere, in terra natia, avrebbe creato troppo scandalo. Avrebbe potuto compromettere per sempre le loro carriere.

Così, per quanto il suo cuore gli ordinasse di approfondire e rispondere a quel bacio, decise di proteggerlo a modo suo, e lasciò le labbra serrate.

Il contatto fu molto breve: il tempo che Amadeus avvertisse la reazione dell’amico e subito si staccò in preda a rimorso e senso di colpa. Aveva esagerato. Aveva rovinato una delle più profonde e belle amicizie che aveva mai avuto.

Cosa fare adesso? Il bagnato nei pantaloni diventava tremenda offesa, il sentimento d’affetto diventava amaro come medicina. Voleva spaccare qualcosa, ma il peso di Fiorello, ancora sulle sue gambe, glielo impediva.

Una improvvisa risata riecheggiò nella stanza e fece eco alla musica.

“Non era proprio uguale alle nostre esibizioni, visto che noi ci esibivamo nel palco, ma è stato divertente lo stesso”.

In un attimo Fiorello fu in piedi, subito molto più pudico rispetto a qualche secondo prima, e tenendosi il cappello sul davanti con le mani saltellò via in maniera volutamente goffa a cercare le mutande, abbandonate per terra assieme ai pantaloni.

Amadeus non sapeva se ridere o piangere: decidette per l’alzarsi, ringraziare mentalmente la colorata fantasia dei pantaloni che nascondeva il fattaccio quasi alla perfezione e fingere di avere un’improvviso attacco di sonno.

Per fortuna era in grado di simulare gli sbadigli, pensò cercando di ignorare le tremende pugnalate che il ricordo delle labbra gelide, ancora fresco e vivido nei suoi pensieri, gli donava.

“Oh, sei stanco? Senti, io vado in discoteca a ballare un po’. Ti vuoi unire a me? Posso presentarti tante belle ragazze”.

Il tono di Fiorello era così finto che non avrebbe ingannato nessuno. Peccato che in quel momento Amadeus era messo parecchio male per quanto riguarda i ragionamenti, perché nonostante le sue migliori intenzioni i sensi di colpa stavano arrivando, e picchiavano duro, tanto che riuscirono ad alterare la percezione di quel tono come naturale e spontanea.

“Preferisco dormire un po’”, rispose Amedeo, certo che Rosario si fosse accorto di tutto e volesse dimenticare quella tremenda esperienza con chissà quale droga, chissà quale alcool e chissà quante sigarette, e magari l’aiuto di una bella ragazza verso cui improvvisamente avvertì una forte gelosia.

“Oh. Bene. Perfetto! Allora, uhm, ci sentiamo domani mattina, giusto?”

Rosario era distrutto dal desiderio di avvicinarsi al suo Amedeo, stampargli un grosso bacio sulla bocca e coccolarlo per tutta la notte.

Ah, se solo avesse potuto.

Avrebbe scaricato il desiderio distruggendo il ricordo con l’alcool, pensò infilandosi una maglietta leggera e prendendo le chiavi della stanza, e chissà, magari qualcuno vendeva qualche buona pastiglia là vicino.

“Certo, domani mattina ci sentiamo di sicuro.”

“Ti voglio bene”, esclamò Rosario senza una ragione esprimibile a parole prima di chiudere la porta della camera.

“Ti voglio bene anch’io”, sussurrò Amedeo mentre si alzava e cercava di stamparsi in mente le cose da fare in quel momento: una doccia, magari mettere il pigiama.

Forse era meglio dimenticare ciò successo quella notte.


	2. La Lettera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccolo, il nostro Fiorello, sul palco del Settantesimo Festival di Sanremo (o Sanremo VentiVenti), leggìo in mano e cuore in gola, pronto a narrare al mondo intero uno degli episodi più personali e importanti della sua vita. Un bacio. Il bacio che il suo migliore amico gli diede una particolare notte ad Ibiza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La seconda parte è stata pubblicata su Tumblr il 5 Marzo 2020.  
> Fun fact: Scrivere questa sezione di fic fu assai difficile perché non volevo risultare indelicat* nel descrivere argomenti delicati come l'outing e la presenza di personalità senza un "personaggio pubblico" da usare come per gli altri.

  


L’applauso scemò d’intensità fino ad esaurirsi del tutto.

“È momento di chiamare sul palco un grande amico. Una persona su cui si può sempre contare, su cui ho sempre potuto contare. Pensate, la nostra è un’amicizia che va avanti da 35 anni.”

Amadeus deglutì piano davanti alle telecamere e al vasto pubblico presente alla seconda serata del Festival di Sanremo. Il corpo era sì meno vigoroso di quello di un tempo, eppure lo spirito era lo stesso di quel giovane di nome Amedeo che tempo prima aveva deciso di andare a fare il deejay a Milano.

“Probabilmente sapete già il nome della persona che sto per annunciare, visto che è stata già abbondantemente presente in questo palco sia in questa serata, che in quella scorsa, e così sarà nelle prossime”.

Rosario era dietro le quinte che aspettava. Gli anni gli avevano donato, oltre al grigio nei capelli, una consapevolezza maggiore dell’importanza della vita, sentimento che l’aveva trovato assai differente rispetto alle abitudini giovanili. Stringeva tra le mani il leggìo così forte che le nocche erano pallide come fantasmi.

“Al festival di Sanremo, signore e signori, ecco a voi,” prese un piccolo respiro,

“Rosario Fiorello!”

Di nuovo si alzò l’applauso. Fiorello entrò in scena con un sorriso nervoso e un breve saluto del cenno di una mano, mentre Amadeus subito si spostò dalla scena per andare nell’angolo designato per il conduttore.

Certo trovava strano il non voler dire a nessuno l’argomento che sarebbe andato a trattare, ma dopotutto era pur sempre il suo migliore amico e si fidava ciecamente delle sue capacità. Lo conosceva da troppo tempo per non potergli lasciare il palco a sua disposizione.

Fiorello posò il leggio e finse di sistemare un po’ i fogli posti sopra. Era nervoso. Se non fosse stato per Susanna (sua moglie, santa donna) e le lunghe chiacchierate con cui lei l’aveva convinto infine a fare quel discorso, non avrebbe mai più ripreso quell’argomento che lo corrodeva dentro come ossigeno a contatto con ferro.

Il pubblico si fece silenzioso, le luci cambiarono, e il comico fece un respiro profondo. Era difficile iniziare con le mani che tremavano in quel modo.

“A tutti è capitato di sentirsi innamorati. Chi da piccolo non ha mai provato affetto per il proprio giocattolo preferito? Chi non ha mai apprezzato una giornata di sole così tanto da provare un sentimento d’amore per il cielo? Ci sono così tanti tipi d’amore che è impossibile elencarli tutti. La tipologia più conosciuta, ovviamente, è quella dell’amore tra amanti, amici o familiari.”

Spostò la manica sinistra in maniera impercettibile. Sotto, nascosto ancora alle telecamere, c’era un braccialetto intrecciato con tre colori: blu, viola e rosa. Fiorello aveva sessant’anni e stava per fare uno degli azzardi più grandi della sua vita.

“Amore tra familiari, quell’affetto che ci lega alle persone che fanno parte del nostro nido, di ciò che associamo con sicurezza.”

La parte successiva del discorso dava una definizione di amore romantico e amicizia. Decise di saltarla a pié pari: non suonava bene come quando l’aveva scritta. Improvvisare non era un problema per lui, avrebbe aggirato l’ostacolo con una piccola digressione, come suo solito, come se quel discorso fosse uguale ai tanti altri che in passato aveva mandato a memoria.

“Non che ci sia sicurezza nei momenti in cui tua madre ti insegue con la ciabatta in mano da bambino, o quando i tuoi fratelli ti tirano giù un secchio pieno d’acqua tanto per fare uno scherzo.”  
Il pubblico rise e Fiorello si rincuorò un poco. La risata era il suo terreno naturale, quello in cui si sentiva più a proprio agio. Non c’era alcun sentimento spinoso nella risata. 

“Ma, seppur dimostrato in quel modo, c’è sempre amore. Allo stesso modo c’è amore nel litigio preoccupato di due persone sposate e c’è ancora amore in tutti quei momenti in cui tu e il tuo migliore amico condividete un abbraccio. Fin qui tutti sono d’accordo, no? E tante grazie, sono cose normali. Oppure no?”

Il silenzio del pubblico rapito fu immortalato dalla sua pausa.

“Alcune persone non riescono ad amare la propria famiglia. Ci possono essere tanti motivi dietro, certo, eppure proprio gli viene impossibile. A volte i litigi tra innamorati non si risolvono perché non sono causati dall’amore, ma dalla sua mancanza. Esistono persone al mondo che non si innamorano perché sono fatti così, o stanno bene con loro stessi e basta, e questo va benissimo, è naturale. Ma cosa accade quando invece si vuole amare più di quanto si viene concesso? Vorrei raccontare una storia,” girò lentamente il foglio,

“Una storia accaduta quando ancora andava di moda la musica dance, mica il trap o come si chiama. Tempi giurassici, direte voi giovani.”

Prese una piccola pausa e con la coda dell’occhio guardò verso il conduttore. Amadeus lo ascoltava con l’espressione più calma e interessata del mondo. Non sospettava proprio nulla, eh?

“A quei tempi non esisteva alcun Youtube per ascoltare le proprie canzoni preferite. Ci si affidava alla radio. E proprio una piccola radio è primo personaggio della nostra storia.”

Qualcosa di vago riaffiorò tra i ricordi di Amadeus. C’era una radio, si, nella loro stanza d’albergo a Ibiza. Una radiolina portatile poggiata su un mobile e che mandava solo musica dance.

“Quella sera ero con un caro amico. Condividavano la stessa camera d’albergo, sapete, per stare un po’ in compagnia e chiacchierare del più e del meno, come succede quando due amici vanno in una città straniera insieme e devono stare in giro per la maggior parte della giornata. E si, anche perché non avevamo abbastanza denaro da prenderne due, ma insomma, questo era intuibile, eh!”

“La radio era accesa. La notte meravigliosa, ma quella città era meravigliosa, quindi non c’era alcun dubbio. Lo è anche ora, per carità! La lascio anonima perché vorrei preservare l’identità del mio amico, sono passati tanti anni dopotutto, molte cose sono cambiate. Dunque eravamo in albergo ad ascoltare musica dance e ballare in camera da soli come due (direttore Coletta, mi da l’autorizzazione per usare questa parola?), come due cretini, ecco, perché tali sembravamo, non c’è mezzo termine che tenga.”

Ormai Amadeus aveva pochi dubbi sulla natura dell’episodio a cui Fiorello faceva riferimento, ma preferiva ancora tenersi sulle spine, giocare sulla curiosità e sul disperato bisogno che si sbagliasse e che Fiorello si riferisse a tutt’altro accaduto con altre persone, perché al solo pensiero di sentire qualcosa su quella notte poteva avvertire il sangue defluire da ogni sua estremità.

“Ora, per questo amico ho sempre provato un affetto particolare. Nei miei ricordi la sua risata risuona più forte di quella altrui, la sua presenza rischiara le mie giornate. E voi direte: è normale, per un caro amico! E avete ragione. Per quello non mi accorsi che in realtà provavo troppo amore perché potesse essere una semplice amicizia.”  
Avvertì la confusione del pubblico. Le persone di una certa età cominciavano a capire dove voleva andare a parare e non ne sembravano affatto felici; le persone più giovani ascoltavano con genuina sorpresa. Nel suo posticino da conduttore Amadeus, che si era fatto pallido come un cencio e aveva messo su un’espressione di puro terrore, poteva avvertire ogni singolo battito del suo cuore, lento e imbevuto di una quantità di speranza che non avrebbe mai immaginato di provare. La memoria soppressa tornava prepotente nella sua testa, si insinuava tra i suoi pensieri e prendeva il controllo di tutti i suoi sentimenti. Non era stato facile fingere che non fosse accaduto nulla, ma in qualche modo c’erano riusciti per più di trent’anni, e così pensava sarebbe sempre andata avanti finché lui e Fiorello fossero rimasti amici. 

Aveva smesso di provarci quando Fiorello gli aveva presentato Susanna. Donna meravigliosa, splendida, perfetta per lui: non aveva potuto fare altro che approvare l’unione e tirarsi definitivamente da parte. Non che avesse mai fatto una mossa esplicita, dopo quella notte a Ibiza. Troppe sentimenti da esprimere, troppe poche parole. Troppe possibilità di rovinare il rapporto con il suo amico, già per miracolo rimasto intatto dopo il fattaccio, e sopratutto troppe scuse e troppa codardia.

“Quella notte lui mi baciò.”

Fiorello dovette trattenersi dal lanciare uno sguardo ad Amadeus, che era visibilmente sussultato. Per fortuna le luci del palco erano tutte puntate sul comico, perché altrimenti tutto il mondo si sarebbe accorto di chi fosse il vero destinatario di quel discorso.

“Lui mi baciò e io, in tutta risposta, scappai via. Ve ne rendete conto? Sono scappato via da una persona che amavo, e non come un semplice amico, ma come qualcosa in più, qualcosa di cui io stesso avevo paura.”

“Fin da piccolo mi era stato detto che era naturale provare amore romantico pe una donna. Nessuno mi aveva mai avvisato che sarebbe potuto accadere anche con un uomo, anzi: l’amore romantico per il sesso maschile era proibito come il peggiore dei peccati, qualcosa di meschino e orribile. Come può l’amore essere considerato orribile? Le sue labbra non avevano nulla di diverso da quelle di donna che spesso ho avuto sopra le mie. Ho finto che quel bacio non fosse mai accaduto per più anni di quanto mi piacerebbe ammettere.”

Sorrise un po’ quando alla mente ritornò il momento in cui sua figlia gli aveva donato il bracciale, sotto consiglio di Susanna. Sorrise un po’ di più al ricordo dei discorsi fatti tra le lacrime sul ciglio del letto, dove Susanna lo abbracciava forte sussurrandogli parole d’amore e di comprensione. Tirò su la manica sino a mostrare il polso su cui stava il bracciale, ma ancora non lo sventolò esplicitamente davanti alle telecamere.

“Mi sono sposato con una donna, la donna che ho amato e amo ancora con tutto me stesso, e per cui l’amore non diminuisce seppure quello per il mio amico sia sempre stato lì, fermo e costante, ad aspettare qualcosa che non è mai stato destinato ad arrivare. È stata lei a consigliarmi di scrivere questo discorso perché finalmente potessi conciliarmi con quel giovane Rosario spaventato che ancora giace in fondo al mio cuore. Pensate, mi ha addirittura promesso che, nel caso in cui questo amico sia d’accordo a provare, sarebbe disposta ad aprire il matrimonio! Mi ha spiegato che al mondo non esistono solo persone che amano uomini e persone che amano donne, ma anche persone che amano entrambi, e addirittura alcuni che amano tutti, senza distinzione, allo stesso modo in cui alcuni non amano nessuno. Ma sopratutto mi ha spiegato come non ci sia alcuna vergogna nell’amare il proprio migliore amico, perché l’amicizia si può trasformare velocemente in amore romantico, che questo sia rivolto verso una persona del tuo sesso o del sesso opposto. L’unico problema, in quel caso, è se l’amore non è corrisposto, ma questa è un’altra storia. Non fate il mio stesso errore, giovani e meno giovani: se amate una persona non trattenetevi solo perché qualche arcaico vi ha detto che non va bene, ma chiedete, cercate una conferma. Siate come il mio amico, che nonostante fosse cresciuto con le mie stesse voci sull’argomento ha deciso di provarci, di esprimere l’affetto che provava per me. Lui si che è stato coraggioso. Vorrei fargli un appello se permettete.”

Spostò il leggio da davanti e fissò direttamente la telecamera, come si riferisse a qualcuno in ascolto e non all’uomo che in quel momento stava nell’angolo del conduttore con gli occhi lucidi e le orecchie fosforescenti. Alzò discretamente il polso destro e mostrò i vividi colori del bracciale al mondo intero, per la gran gioia di tutti i giornalisti che immaginava ci avrebbero marciato per mesi. Squillino le trombe e tuonino i tamburi: Rosario Tindaro Fiorello ora è bisessuale dichiarato.

“Caro amico mio, se ancora ti andrebbe sarei molto felice, seppur dopo trent’anni, di ricambiare finalmente il tuo bacio.”

L’applauso fu scrosciante. Tutti si alzarono in piedi mentre Fiorello si inchinava e ringraziava il pubblico. Amadeus ci mise qualche secondo in più del dovuto ad entrare in scena al suo fianco, rosso come un pomodoro, con gli occhi gonfi, la camminata veloce e contratta di chi vorrebbe un abbraccio e il sorriso più combattuto che potesse mettere su. L’abbraccio lo diede a Fiorello, forte, profondo, ma non osò di più. Si sarebbe potuto giocare la carriera se solo avesse accennato a esplicitarsi come l’amico di cui parlava Fiorello, vista l’età media e gli ideali degli spettatori che di solito guardavano le sue trasmissioni.

“Discorso meraviglioso, Ciuri, come al solito”, gracchiò cercando di far scambiare dal pubblico il suo pianto di speranza con uno di commozione,

“Di certo importantissimo per le persone di ogni età.”

“Ne avevo bisogno”, mormorò Fiorello un po’ teso prima di sciogliere l’abbraccio e esalare un sospiro dal naso, rassegnato a non aver ricevuto l’esata reazione che avrebbe voluto da Amadeus. Tuttavia poteva capire. Erano passati troppi anni. Il suo appello sarebbe rimasto inascoltato.

“Credo...credo sia arrivato il momento di continuare. Grazie ancora per le tue parole, Ciuri. Ora direi di continuare con il prossimo cantante in gara. Ma prima, un consiglio per voi.”

Il viso rosso e gonfio di Amadeus fissò la telecamera per qualche secondo prima di essere sostituito dalla sigla pubblicitaria.

  


SCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLA

  


Non ci fu molto tempo per parlare dopo il discorso. Fiorello lo capiva, dopotutto non erano alla festa di paese che finisce a mezzanotte perché quella è l’ora massima in cui i nonni vanno a dormire: erano a Sanremo. Le dirette finivano alle due del mattino, tutte con record d’ascolti che non si vedevano da vent’anni, i cantanti festeggiavano e le interviste non finivano più.

Lui stesso fu letteralmente assalito all’Altrofestival, dove il braccialetto e la sua nuova identità venivano gridate a tutto il mondo, sparse per i social e lì giudicate, criticate (com’era normale, continuava a dirsi per non urlare di frustrazione) e glorificate.

Spiegare agli amici era la cosa peggiore. C’era chi intuiva, chi sapeva vagamente e chi tirava a indovinare.

Non poteva continuare così, pensava distribuendo strette di mano e falsa sicurezza, eppure doveva.

Il braccialetto spiccava così brillante sul suo polso.

Amadeus non aveva accolto il suo appello.

Troppo tempo, troppa acqua sotto i ponti.

Non sapeva molto della vita romantica di Amadeus. Qualche relazione l’aveva avuta, ricordava, ma tutte molto vaghe, senza troppi dettagli. Il suo amico non era mai stato una persona molto loquace sull’argomento romantico. Non che Fiorello se lo aspettasse. Era stato lui ad iniziare il bacio, dopotutto; doveva avergli dato un bel colpo rifiutandolo così, all’epoca.

Il senso di colpa lo colpì al basso ventre come il più forte dei pugni.

No, non adesso, pensò.

Non qui.

  


Anche quella sera Amadeus sarebbe andato a letto mentre i primi cittadini si svegliavano per andare a lavoro. Pur di perdere tempo si era messo a ricontrollare tutta la scaletta del giorno dopo a menadito, si era fermato per interviste e intrattenuto a parlare con ospiti per quanto più tempo possibile, ma ormai era ora di chiudere. Per quanto non gli facesse piacere, era arrivato il momento di restare solo coi suoi pensieri.

Finalmente chiuse la porta del suo camerino e pensò di togliersi la giacca.

Non riuscì a muoversi.

Guardò le luci attorno allo specchio, l’appendiabiti di scena con i vari completi, i suoi abiti civili posati su una delle due sedie e le scarpe, le maledette scarpe lo guardavano con la più triste delle espressioni, l’avrebbe giurato.

Di nuovo pensò di togliersi la giacca. Le sue mani non poterono compiere l’opera.

Provò a mandar giù il crescente groppo in gola che minacciava di esplodere. Nnon vi riuscì.

Le luci cominciarono a tremolare sotto la pressione di quelle dighe pronte a straripare che un tempo erano i suoi occhi. Doveva fermarsi. Doveva dire qualcosa.

Il primo singhiozzo spianò la strada alle lacrime.

Qualcuno bussò gentilmente alla porta, ma Amadeus non poté né muoversi, né dire una parola.

“Ama, sono Tiziano”, disse una voce familiare,

“Posso parlarti un attimo?”

L’unica risposta fu l’aumento di volume dei suoi singhiozzi. Le lacrime rigavano il suo viso come tante piccole gocce di pioggia, impossibili da fermare come un torrente, inconsolabili perché troppo antiche, troppo trattenute.

“Ama?”

Con uno sforzo immane riuscì a trascinarsi sulla sedia libera, si sedette e si coprì il viso con le mani.

“Sto entrando.”

Tiziano rimase sconcertato dalla poca luce pesente nella stanza.

Accanto allo specchio, ancora avvolto dalla luccicante giacca di scena, giaceva Amadeus piegato su sé stesso, il viso nascosto e le spalle scosse dai continui singhiozzi.

Lo stress della giornata? Tiziano ne dubitava altamente. Quello era un pianto disperato, qualcosa frutto di un processo profondo e difficilmente accettato. Come faceva a saperlo? Aveva pianto molte volte lacrime simili, tanto tempo prima. Fu per puro caso che gli tornarono in mente le parole che Fiorello aveva espresso quella sera, e sempre per puro caso le collegò allo stato d’animo di Amadeus.

“Oh, Ama”, disse correndo ad abbracciarlo,

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto.”

Il conduttore si attaccò a lui come fosse l’ultimo appiglio prima del vuoto. Non si vergognò di bagnare i vestiti di Tiziano, né si accorse che, al contrario di lui, il cantante si era già cambiato. Il buio vorticoso dei suoi pensieri era inarrestabile.

Era stato difficile accettare i sentimenti per Fiore, ancor di più nasconderli. Fu un sollievo all’epoca scoprire che il loro rapporto non era stato cambiato dal suo gesto scellerato, né la loro vicinanza fisica, che era rimasta costante negli anni come il loro rapporto di amicizia. Ciò che l’aveva tenuto a galla nonostante tutto era proprio la consapevolezza di non aver rovinato nulla.

Con il passare degli anni, poi, si era convinto in maniera quasi totale del fatto che ormai quell’episodio fosse stato dimenticato, o almeno quell’ultimo dettaglio, proprio quel bacio che invece ora, nel palco di Sanremo, Fiore aveva deciso di riesumare.

Non aveva fatto nomi, per carità, e di questo gli era infinitamente grato, ma il modo in cui si era aperto al mondo, mostrando quel braccialetto che pur voleva dire qualcosa, anche se non sapeva esattamente cosa, l’aveva toccato nel profondo.

Non solo Fiorello si ricordava, ma addirittura se ne assumeva la responsabilità.

Tanti anni passati a nascondere quel sentimento l’avevano profondamente cambiato.

Aveva provato ad avere qualche relazione, sia con donne che con uomini (seppur tenendo queste ultime segrete), ma nulla era durato abbastanza, nessun sentimento era stato duraturo e fedele come quello che provava per il suo Ciuri.

Se solo si fossero chiariti prima, oh, se solo…

Gli ultimi singhiozzi si spensero sulla camicia ormai umida di Tiziano.

“Ci sono voluti trent’anni”, disse Amadeus con la voce ancora tremolante, tirando su col naso,

“Trent’anni e non è mai cambiato nulla. Io-” trattenne il fiato, esitò un attimo, esalò un respiro tremante,

“Lo amo come facevo quel giorno. L’ho sempre amato.”

Si asciugò gli occhi con la manica del completo. Al diavolo, che si rovinasse pure. Era una di quelle cose che si indossano una sola volta nella vita, come gli abiti da matrimonio.

“Pensavo che lui non se ne fosse mai accorto.”

“Sarebbe stato difficile. Insomma, con un bacio è evidente che ci sia sentimento. Avrei capito un altro contesto, chessò, se ci fosse stato qualcosa di esclusivamente fisico-” qui Amadeus avvampò, “-, ma con un bacio...un bacio dice tutto. Lui se n’è accorto, Ama, e a quanto ha detto se n’è accorto subito. Solo non aveva la forza di fare quel passo in più.”

“Non mi sembra così difficile aprire le labbra”, sentenziò Amadeus guardando un punto imprecisato alla sua sinistra.

“In alcuni contesti lo è. Non è facile accettarsi per quello che si è o si prova, sopratutto in questi casi. Non mi sembra che tu abbia mai accettato l’attrazione per, come dire, il genere maschile. Oppure era soltanto per lui?”

Amadeus esitò a lungo. Così a lungo che Tiziano capì di essere di troppo, dunque si rialzò e gli diede un’affettuosa pacca sulla spalla.

“Fatti dare un consiglio da amico, Ama. Parlane con lui.”

“Fosse facile.”

“Nessuno ha detto che è facile. È necessario. Ora devo andare, ho Vic che mi aspetta in videochiamata. Ricordati: devi parlarne con lui. Promettimelo”

Amadeus annuì abbastanza da tranquillizzare Tiziano e farlo avvicinare alla porta dopo un’altra amichevole stretta alla spalla.

“Mi raccomando, eh! Vi tengo d’occhio.”

Amadeus sorrise con gli angoli della bocca e lo guardò con immensa gratitudine.

“Grazie. Ne avevo bisogno.”

Tiziano annuì una volta e agitò la mano con noncuranza.

“Non metterti problemi! L’ho fatto con il cuore. Mi raccomando, Ama. Devi parlargli. Non puoi più tenerlo dentro ora.”

La porta si richiuse con un piccolo tonfo e Amadeus fu nuovamente solo, seppur di umore molto più sollevato rispetto a prima.

Il giorno dopo Fiorello non ci sarebbe stato: era il suo giorno libero, quindi nessuna battuta, nessuna presenza sul palco, e soprattutto nessuna occasione per parlare direttamente, anche se Amadeus non si sarebbe sentito in grado nel modo più assoluto di affrontare il discorso a voce.

Gli venne un idea.

Con improvviso entusiasmo cercò un foglio di carta, non trovò nulla e quindi si procurò una vecchia stampa di una scaletta della prova, prese una penna dal portapenne sulla piccola scrivania e cominciò a scrivere nella maniera più sincera e leggibile che potesse.

  


SCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLA

  


La puntata stava proseguendo abbastanza bene. La scaletta andava secondo i piani, gli ospiti erano interessati e cordiali: non c’era niente che potesse andar male dopo un’ora e mezza di diretta filata liscia come acqua di fiume. Mai dire mai, certo, ma si poteva pur sempre sperare!

Dopo lo sfogo della notte prima Amadeus si sentiva leggero come un fuscello. Stanco per le continue notti in bianco, certo, ma infinitamente più tranquillo e fiducioso.

Salutò l’esibizione di Roberto Benigni col sorriso e preannunciò la presenza dei Pinguini appena prima di andare in pubblicità. Stava davvero andando bene!

Si avvicinò dietro le quinte per sentire e vedere un po’ cosa accadeva.

“Ah, Ama!”

Qualcuno lo afferrò per il braccio e lo costrinse a girarsi. Era nientedimeno che Antonio, uno dei tecnici del dietro le quinte, copione alla mano e sguardo d’intesa.

“Fiore ha detto di dirti che dopo entra due secondi.”

Amadeus sbiancò e cominciò a sudare freddo.

“Ma Fiore oggi non c’è, è il suo giorno libero!” esclamò cercando di trattenere la sensazione di terrore puro che gli aveva afferrato i visceri.

“Ha detto che è una sorpresa, una cosa speciale, ha detto che doveva salire per forza sul palco…!”

“Va bene, va bene. Chiamo Zanotti e gli dico di entrare più tardi.”

“Non preoccuparti Ama, ha già fatto lui.”  
“Ah.” Fece una pausa. “Perchè nessuno mi ha avvisato?” 

Antonio fece spallucce.

“Era una sorpresa.”

Amadeus ricacciò indietro un’esclamazione poco gentile verso il mondo e annuì. La serata perfetta non esisteva, dopotutto.

Cosa voleva fare Fiorello sul palco? Amadeus ne aveva una vaga, tremenda, spaventosa idea. No, non poteva essere. Non poteva farlo davvero. Non era abbastanza crudele, dopotutto.

La pubblicità, seppur infinita, finì troppo presto, e il conduttore tornò sul palco fingendo di non sembrare estremamente malato, con i sudori freddi e la pelle pallida e tirata. Avrebbe dovuto annunciarlo?  
“Ed eccoci tornati alla settantesima edizione del Festival di Sanremo, carissimi telespettatori.” 

Lanciò uno sguardo nervoso alle quinte: non c’era nessuno.

“Prima di presentarvi l’esibizione dei Pinguini Tattici Nucleari devo rivelarvi una visita a sorpresa-”

Improvvisamente il pubblico cominciò ad applaudire e urlare. Il cuore di Amadeus sprofondò.

“Così, senza presentazione”, ridacchiò nervosamente osservando l’amico.

Fiorello era uno spirito inquieto. Aveva i capelli completamente stravolti, così come il suo viso, dove due profonde occhiaie davano mostra di sé sotto due occhi di brace. Indossava uno dei completi che aveva usato la prima sera e aveva portato con sé un leggìo e dei fogli pasticciati che Amadeus non faticò a riconoscere come quelli della sua lettera. Le gambe cominciarono a tremargli come gelatine.

“A-allora Fiore, a cosa dobbiamo la tua visita odierna a-al palco di Sanremo? Vi giuro che non è preparata, si è presentato così, dal nulla! Ci volevi fare una sorpresa?”

Fiorello gli rivolse gli occhi spiritati per un eterno secondo prima di allargare lentamente la bocca in un sorriso che non si propagò allo sguardo.

“So che oggi non sarei dovuto presentarmi,” disse prima di volgersi verso il pubblico,

“Ma ieri sera ho dimenticato gli occhiali in camerino.”

Falso. Falsissimo. Solo lui lo sapeva però, dunque decise di ignorare l’aspressione incredula di Amadeus e andare avanti.

“Quindi ho deciso di fare un salto, e visto che c’ero, perché no? Ho pensato sarebbe stato carino portare un saluto a tutti voi.”

Nessun applauso accompagnò le sue parole, fredde come il ghiaccio, quasi ironiche. Oh, al diavolo.

“Sono entrato nel mio camerino stasera e gli occhiali erano dove li avevo lasciati, sopra la scrivania. Ma non era l’unica cosa di interessante che c’era, no. Ho trovato una lettera.”

Fremette e trattenne a malapena il tremore della voce, che lo costrinse a fermarsi e prendere un respiro profondo. Non osava girarsi, non osava sapere cosa stava facendo Amadeus. La sua presenza era abbastanza.

“Ricordate il mio discorso di ieri sera?”

Che domande! Dopo il numero infinito di articoli, interviste e dibattiti televisivi, era più che certo ricordassero molto bene le sue parole; infatti il pubblico rispose immediatamente con un sonoro coro di “Si”, a cui lui rispose con un breve cenno della testa.

“Bene, bene. A...l’amico di cui parlavo ieri ha lasciato la sua risposta nella scrivania del mio camerino.”

Scattò subito l’applauso, tra cui ci fu persino qualche urlo di incoraggiamento, e Fiorello in qualche modo si sentì rafforzato da quel calore inaspettato che si aggiunse a quello che già provava per via della lettera. Non vedeva l’ora di baciarlo.

Diamine, non riusciva quasi a star fermo; allo stesso tempo però aveva bisogno che anche lui facesse lo stesso passo. Voleva che Amadeus ammettesse al mondo il suo sentimento. Il bacio sarebbe venuto dopo, si, bastavano due parole, anzi, un solo cenno, qualunque gesto, e lui si sarebbe fiondato su quelle labbra che aveva desiderato invano per più di trent’anni.

“Non potevo aspettare a domani per leggerla. Ho chiesto il permesso ai Pinguini prima, non preoccupatevi. La loro cover spacca. Vorrei leggere con voi, pubblico di Sanremo, il contenuto di questa lettera, come morale secondaria del discorso di ieri, per far capire che tutti hanno una seconda possibilità, non è mai davvero troppo tardi, e il coraggio ripaga sempre, sempre.”

Ricacciò indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di fargli diventare gli occhi lucidi e ignorò ancora la presenza di Amadeus di fianco a lui.

“Pianoforte, una melodia dolce.”

Il pianista cominciò con Marriage d’Amour.

“No, no. Meno minori, più sentimento”

La musica si fermò e il piano si mise ad intonare Love Dream di Liszt.

“Perfetto.”

Aspettò qualche secondo che la musica si assestasse e luci si abbassassero, e solo allora notò la figura di Amadeus che si allontanava da lui.

“No Ama, per cortesia, resta qui accanto a me.”

Il conduttore si fermò di colpo.

“Ho bisogno di te in questo momento.”

Un breve applauso iniziò mentre Amadeus si avvicinava, spaventato abbastanza da non avere idea di che cosa fare, anche se il suo lato razionale riusciva in qualche modo a sussurrargli che scappare non era la cosa più intelligente da fare se non voleva far sospettare al mondo la sua identità.

Tornò dunque indietro e si mise al fianco del suo amico.

Quando gli chiese in silenzio la mano non rifiutò; Fiorello la portò al petto per un secondo, poi la rimise giù, stringendola forte. Cominciò a leggere.

“Ciao Rosario. Non sono bravo a scrivere e tantomeno coi sentimenti, ma questo lo sai già bene. Ci conosciamo da troppo tempo perché tu non lo sappia. Ho sottovalutato il tuo conoscere le cose ultimamente, sai? Ammetto che non pensavo ricordassi ancora di quell’avvenimento così lontano negli anni da essere sfocato persino per me. Per tutto questo tempo mi sono costretto a nascondere i sentimenti maledetti nel profondo del mio animo. Le ho provate tutte, tutte hanno fallito miseramente, e infine mi sono assuefatto a una vita fatta di rammarico e nostalgia per un tempo in cui quell’oppressione al petto non esisteva perché ancora non ero consapevole della sua esistenza. Ho passato molte notti a pensare a quel bacio, altrettante a reprimerlo nei miei pensieri più profondi. Sentire che ora, dopo tanto, troppo tempo passato a nascondermi da te, non solo hai sempre ricambiato, ma hai subito le mie stesse pene, è una sensazione tremenda. Non posso negarti di aver pianto di sollievo e rabbia dietro le telecamere. Q-Quel...”

Fiorello si fermò, improvvisamente travolto dal tremore presente nella sua voce. Non voleva farsi vedere in quello stato su uno dei palchi più importanti d’Italia. Non era il momento.

“Potresti continuare tu? Ti supplico, non posso più leggere.” disse rivolgendo finalmente lo sguardo all’amico.

Amadeus aveva le orecchie di un rosso brillante, così come il viso, che sentiva pulsare ad ogni battito. Le mani gli tremavano e non era sicuro di avere ancora in dono l’uso della parola.

“Certo”, rispose incerto con una bocca che non sentiva sua. Si affacciò di più sul leggìo e cominciò a leggere con voce carica di emozione.

“Quel b...bacio antico mi continua a ritornare in memoria, e con esso il calore delle tue labbra, chiuse come una cassaforte contro le mie. Sentire il tuo rifiuto nella pelle ha lasciato una cicatrice che ancora stenta a guarire, nonostante anni e anni in cui la nostra amicizia ha portato nuove esperienze, e lotte, e pers...persino Sanremo, persino Sanremo. Tutto diventa inutile davanti a quel ricordo, piega quasi il tempo stesso e quando ti vedo sei ancora lì, giovane e sorridente, con la tua avversione per il coprirti il petto e le tue sigarette, continue quando eri nervoso. Quando siamo cambiati, Ciuri. Eppure, a costo di sembrarti melenso, ciò che non è mai cambiato è il mio sentimento. Si annida ancora nello stesso punto di trent’anni fa, antico ormai anch’esso, ma forte come allora, e viene fuori ogni volta che ti guardo e non vedo l’argento tra i capelli né il passare degli anni nel tuo volto, vedo le tue labbra, calde e morbide come allora, e altrettanto proibite. So bene di che sentimento si tratta, e non è semplice amicizia, ne sono consapevole da quella notte a Ibiza. Io-”

Amadeus si fermò e strinse più forte la mano di Fiorello, che ricambiò la stretta e lo guardò esprimendo una tale forza che, seppure Amadeus non potesse vederlo, poteva sentire il calore dei suoi occhi su di lui. Sospirò profondamente e espirò tremante.

“Io ti amo, Ciuri. Ti amo in modo totale e devastante da una vita intera e non riesco a smettere. Molte volte sono arrivato vicino al punto di dirtelo, frenato all’ultimo solo dalla tremenda paura di perdere anche la tua amicizia, l’unica cosa che rimaneva accessibile nella tua vita. Nessun’altra, nessun altro è mai stato al tuo livello per me. Sapere che Susanna ti ha spinto verso questo sentimento ed è disposta persino ad assecondare una nostra eventuale relazione mi lascia esterrefatto ed estremamente felice, tanto che quasi mi viene voglia di raggiungerti e darti il bacio agognato in questo stesso istante, mentre scrivo. Ma preferisco aspettare. Chi va piano va sano e va lontano, come dice il proverbio, e in fondo ho già aspettato trent’anni, cosa sarà mai un giorno in più? Aspetto con attesa che il bacio venga ricambiato. Con affetto, il tuo-”

Amadeus fissò l’ultima parola senza poterla dire.

Il suo nome.

Non poteva, non davanti ai giornalisti e ai milioni di telespettatori che l’avrebbero insultato, portato al licenziamento e non avrebbero capito, in nessun caso, le sue motivazioni o il suo essere. Non poteva e basta. Eppure era ancora lì, a leggere e rileggere quella parola, provare a dirla solo per Fiore, il suo Ciuri, il suo- poteva dirlo? Gli pareva strano- amore.

“Con affetto,”

Boccheggiante, guardò davanti a lui. I visi degli ospiti del teatro erano una massa silenziosa e uniforme nel buio creato dalle luci del palco. Tutti stavano aspettando quel nome.

“Con affetto,” disse di nuovo con la voce tendente al panico. Gli occhi cominciarono a diventare lucidi e lui gli abbassò velocemente per non mostrarli alle telecamente. Alzò la mano libera per fingere di sistemare i fogli, ma ci rinunciò nel vedere quanto tremava. Il suo cervello stava macchinando disperatamente una via d’uscita.

Poteva dire un’altro nome.

Poteva dire solo la lettera iniziale- quanti nomi maschili iniziavano per A? Ogni secondo passato era un attimo in più in cui qualcuno poteva sospettare qualcosa.

“Dì il nome, per cortesia,” disse piano Fiorello senza muoversi di un millimetro. Amadeus scosse la testa, poi fece un sospiro leggero e disse, nuovamente:

“Con affetto,”

Lo guardò negli occhi. I suoi, già un po’ umidi, incontrarono quelli neri e disperati di Fiorello, che lo fissavano come due cani, come due poliziotti nell’attimo in cui scoprono che hai della droga con te.

‘Non posso’, avrebbe voluto dire. Le sue labbra rimasero immobili.

“Ama, per favore, dì quel nome.”  
Non poteva, dannazione. c’erano troppe variabili in gioco. La sua intera carriera sarebbe potuta finir- 

Fiorello interruppe i suoi pensieri con il tono più frustrato e disperato che gli avesse mai sentito.

“Non è difficile, dannazione, è il tuo nome, lo saprai dire il tuo nome, no?”

Un silenzio irreale cadde in tutto il teatro.

Lo sguardo di Amadeus divenne immediatamente scuro e con un colpo secco lasciò la mano di Fiorello. Solo dopo qualche secondo il comico realizzò che cosa aveva fatto.

“Oh. Oh, no, no. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Ti prego, perdonami.”

Il conduttore rimase ancora immobile, lo sguardo perso in quell’ ‘Ama’ conclusivo della lettera, parola ora resa priva di significato, inutile cosa svelata al mondo intero. Era finito.

“Ama, non volevo. Non volevo, lo giuro! Non stavo pensando, ho visto la lettera e volevo solo sentirtelo...sentirlo dire...”

Finalmente Fiorello realizzò che erano davanti ad un pubblico. Non un pubblico casuale, ma uno che stava facendo numeri da record in quei giorni, e non durante un piccolo show tappabuchi, ma durante il Festival di Sanremo, dove nell’altra stanza c’era letteralmente una marea di giornalisti seduta a prendere appunti.

“Signore e signori, Fiorello.”

Il tono era completamente piatto, lo sguardo assente mentre Amadeus prendeva di colpo il leggìo e lo spingeva meccanicamente in mano a Fiorello. Gli incaricati diedero al pubblico il segnale di applaudire, e così fecero, mentre le luci si alzavano e i tecnici si preparavano a montare gli strumenti per la prossima canzone.

Fiorello fu costretto a lasciare il palco in silenzio, di fretta, come un cane spaventato.

Amadeus era furioso, ma era anche così disperato da essere calmo. Con l’apatia più profonda annunciò con debolezza che il prossimo gruppo sarebbe stato quello dei Pinguini, naturalmente dopo la pubblicità, e appena questa fu annunciata uscì dalla parte opposta rispetto a quella del suo amico.

Una volta dietro le quinte Tiziano travolse Fiorello come una furia.

“Ma sei impazzito? Che diavolo ti è andato nel cervello? Ti rendi conto di ciò che hai appena fatto?” gridò appena fu a portata di vista.

Fiorello non aveva parole, né tantomeno gesti con cui potesse esprimersi. Si sentiva completamente svuotato.

“Ti rendi conto che hai fatto una delle cose peggiori che si possa fare ad un essere umano, figurarsi ad un amico, sopratutto dopo che lui ti ha scritto quella lettera e ti ha dichiarato i suoi sentimenti, perdonandoti nonostante tutto il tempo passato?”

Fiorello non ebbe nemmeno la forza di anzare lo sguardo. Le lacrime cominciarono a sgorgare, dapprima lentamente, poi sempre più veloci, sino ad arrivare al punto in cui qualcuno lo prese e lo abbracciò profondamente, qualcuno il cui odore era tremendamente familiare.

“Ho paura” sussurrò Amadeus accanto al suo orecchio. Tremava come una foglia.

Era sì furioso, ma in una maniera che poteva essere consolata solo da quella stessa persona che aveva fatto il fattaccio, dunque aveva deciso in maniera disperata di andare a cercare conforto da lui.

“Mi dispiace, perdonami Ama, perdonami”, esclamò Fiorello tra le lacrime.

“Ho tanta paura.”

“La supereremo insieme, va bene? Ti aiuterò io, ma ti prego, ti supplico, perdonami.”

Amadeus esitò per pochi, interminabili secondi.

“Devo tornare sul palco.”

“Perdonami!”

Fiorello sciolse l’abbraccio e strinse forte le spalle di Amadeus cercando nel suo volto una risposta, un segno di perdono. Amadeus non aveva più lo sguardo apatico di prima. Era letteralmente terrorizzato.

“La mia carriera è finita. La mia vita è finita.”

“No. Non è vero. Risolveremo tutto insieme, va bene? Te lo prometto. Te lo giuro su ciò che ho più caro al mondo. Ti amo, Amedeo. Voglio risolvere questa cosa con te.”

Finalmente lo sguardo di Amadeus cominciò a ridare segni di vita.

“Puoi dirlo ancora?”

“Ti amo. Ti amo, ti amo!” urlò Fiorello scoppiando in una risata di sollievo nervoso.

“Ti amo e ti amo ancora. Andà tutto bene, te lo prometto. Andrà tutto bene.”

Gli occhi del conduttore si spostarono sulle labbra di Fiorello e gli angoli delle sue si piegarono vagamente all’insù.

“Allora baciami.”

Non ci fu bisogno di altre parole: Fiorello si attaccò al suo viso come una calamita.

Questa volta le labbra di entrambi erano aperte, sensazione meravigliosa di calore e gioia purissima che scendeva nei cuori malmenati dei due amici e gli ristorava.

La pubblicità era finita? Chi lo sapeva? I Pinguini Tattici Nucleari intanto si stavano già esibendo, presentati dalle due co-presentatrici, e la loro canzone risuonava per tutte le quinte, nascondendo al pubblico gli applausi di coloro che si erano fermati nel corridoio a vedere il fatto coi propri occhi.

  


SCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLASCIVOLA

  


“Signore e signori, Rosario Fiorello!”

La quarta serata era iniziata benissimo. Certo, forse Amadeus rideva un po’ più forte alle battute di Fiorello, ma per il resto sembrava andare tutto in maniera liscia e perfetta.

“Ah, non lo dici più che solo il tuo grande amico, ve’?”

L’espressione di Amadeus si fece sopresa per un attimo.

“Ma- ieri hai letteralmente fat-”

“Devi annunciarmi bene! Io mi faccio in quattro per te, e tu nemmeno mi annunci con il titolo? Così non va però, eh! In tal caso mi rifiuto anche di assolvere la mia promessa!”

“Ti ann- la tua promessa?”

“Eh certo! La promessa di baciare il mio amico!”

Il pubblico scoppiò a urlare all’enorme sorriso di Fiorello che spuntava dalla cima della scalinata ma non si azzardava a scendere. Amadeus rideva divertito.

“Allora guarda, solo per quello ti annuncio bene!”

Si rivolse di nuovo al pubblico, gli occhi ridenti e brillanti, il viso un po’ arrossato.

“E ora, solo per voi, signore e signori, il mio fidanzat- si può dire ragazzo?- seppur tanto ragazzo non è più- Rosario Fiorello!”

Fiore scese dalle scale con maestria, un po’ pavoneggiandosi e un po’ sorridendo come suo solito, e quando infine arrivò giù si ritrovò avvolto dalle braccia del conduttore, che gli diedero una stretta veloce prima di girarsi verso il pubblico.

“E a me non lo dici che sono bellissima?”chiese Fiorello ridendo e punzecchiando un sempre più divertito Amadeus.

“Non mi dovevi un bacio?”

“Al mio amico, non al mio fidanzato!”

”Ah, così è facile, non vale! Dovevi dirmelo prima!”

“Vieni qua!”

Fiorello poggiò la mano sulla guancia di Amadeus e la rivolse delicatamente verso di sé, facendo avvicinare i due visi fino al toccarsi delle loro labbra, mentre il pubblico impazziva e faceva da colonna sonora con applausi e grida.

Anche Amadeus indossava un braccialetto quella puntata, tessuto dalla stessa mano ma nascosto e con colori diversi rispetto a quello di Fiore: filo magenta s’intrecciava a filo giallo, che a sua volta si avviluppava a quello celeste, creando quella che gli avevano detto essere la bandiera che i giovani dicevano dovesse rappresentarlo al meglio. Non che gli importasse molto, in quel momento, di essere rappresentato con un bracciale, sopratutto quando quel disgraziato al suo fianco l’aveva già fatto rappresentare abbastanza il giorno prima. Ma non importava.

Il suo Ciuri era lì, sulle sue labbra. Il pubblico aveva reagito bene alla notizia, anzi, benissimo, e gli ascolti erano lievitati ancora.

Erano alla quarta serata, praticamente alla fine del festival. Niente poteva andare storto.

O meglio, solo se i cantanti si fossero rifiutati di esibirsi ci sarebbe potuto essere un problema, ma in fondo, chi si sarebbe mai ritirato dal cantare una canzone a Sanremo?

  



End file.
